


Prince Castiel and His Knight in Shining Armour

by Navajo_Woman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Knight Dean, M/M, Prince Castiel, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Castiel and Prince Gabriel are in need of protection. So there is a tournament held and the two bravest knights are chosen to protect them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miranda Krohn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Miranda+Krohn).



> This is just a little silliness written from a prompt given to me on Facebook.

Sam came running into the house, calling for Dean.

“Dean… Dean, you’ve got to see this.”

He bounded up the stairs and into Dean’s room, waving a parchment in his hand.”

“Read this!”

Dean stopped polishing his boots and grabbed the parchment. He read it and then looked at his brother with a big smile.

“Dean, this is what we’ve been waiting for.”

Dean clapped his brother on the shoulder. “Yes, yes it is, Sammy.”

 

 

Everyone in the kingdom had heard about the assassination attempt on Prince Castiel and Prince Gabriel’s lives. They had only narrowly escaped being murdered. No one knew who was behind it.

But now, there was a call to tournament. The two bravest knights were being sought to protect the Princely brothers.

Dean and Sam were knights. They had yet to prove themselves in a tournament but they were confident they were the best there was. And now, they would be able to prove it.

 

Dean and Sam prepared. They polished their armor, sharpened their lances and groomed their horses. When the day arrived, they rode side-by-side to the jousting grounds and registered.

 

 

Prince Castiel was nervous. Ever since the attempt on his life, he had been fearful. He was never the bravest to begin with, but being kidnapped, restrained and almost killed hadn’t helped to make him any braver. While Gabriel was already back to being his jovial self, drinking and joking, playing cards and just having fun in general, Castiel hated to leave his rooms.

He had to admit that the idea of being guarded by a champion did have its appeal. He would feel safer, he was sure. So he agreed to go to the joust and preside by Gabriel’s side.

And so the brothers were escorted to their chairs high above the jousting grounds. Trumpets blared and the first pairing was announced.

 

The first pairing was Lucifer versus Samandriel. Lucifer defeated Samandriel easily in the first pass.

The second was Michael versus Uriel. Michael unseated Uriel in the second pass.

The day wore on. Pairing after pairing was announced. Then, it was Samuel versus Adriel. Sam won in his first pass.

Next came Dean. He was paired with Azazel. Dean unseated Azazel in his second pass.

 

The jousting was ended for the first day. Castiel wanted to retreat to his rooms but he knew he had to attend the dinner being held in the honor of the knights who had won so far. And so he sat, miserable, on the royal dais and picked at his food.

Gabriel, on the other hand, was circulating the room, speaking with every knight.

 

When Gabriel came to Sam, he paused. Sam was very good-looking and he immediately caught the eye of the Prince. Gabriel walked up to the man who was chatting with a knight. When Sam noticed, Gabriel, he leapt to his feet and bowed his head.

“Relax, Knight. What is your name?” Gabriel leered at Sam.

Sam told him his name. Gabriel whispered in his ear, “I hope you win tomorrow. You would be my knight if you did.” He walked on, leaving Sam looking confused.

 

Castiel looked around the room. His eyes fell on a knight who sat by himself. He was very handsome. Castiel’s heart did a little flutter. Then he looked quickly away, blushing.

 

The next day, the finalists were paired. Dean drew Lucifer and Sam drew Michael, for the last two rounds.

Castiel had asked around and discovered that the handsome knight’s name was Dean. He was really rooting for Dean to win. Gabriel had already chosen Sam if he won. That meant Castiel would get Dean. It was very exciting.

 

The day wore on and finally, Sam’s joust was up. In the first pass. Michael’s lance splintered on the first pass but they both remained seated. On the second pass, they again remained seated. Anticipation grew. Then on the final pass. Sam struck Michael square in the chest and knocked him senseless to the ground. Everyone cheered, but no one as loudly as Gabriel.

The final spot came down to Dean and Lucifer. Dean unseated him in the first pass. Lucifer jumped up, threw his helmet on the ground and stomped off the grounds.

Dean came and bowed. Castiel’s heart fluttered again.

 

 

They held a banquet for the two champions. Gabriel announced their names and everyone cheered. Dean was blushing in a very endearing way and Sam looked proud but flustered.

Dean lightly punched Sam in the shoulder and said, “We did it, little brother.”

 

Later, Gabriel called Sam up to sit next to him so they could talk.

Castiel did the same with Dean, although he was very nervous.

Dean came and sat next to the Prince. Dean was lost in Castiel’s eyes, which were the bluest blue he had ever seen. Suddenly he was aware that he was staring so he dropped his eyes.

Castiel said softly, “You did very well today. I was very impressed.’

Dean blushed again (and Castiel found it very endearing). “Thank you my Prince. I vow to faithfully serve you always. I vow to give up my life to save yours.”

Castiel was quick to say, “I certainly hope it never comes to that.”

 

Castiel was tired and wished to retire. Dean jumped up to accompany him to his rooms. They walked in silence. When they got close, Castiel indicated a door next to his.

“These are your rooms. Sir Dean.”

Dean opened the door and looked in. The rooms were lavish and beautiful.

“And these are my rooms.” Castiel indicated the very next door. “Good night.”

Dean wished him a good night as well, and went back to his rooms.

 

 

Dean prowled around his rooms. The sitting room was very nice. It has several couches and chairs, tables and a huge fireplace. The days were warm so it was not lit. His sleeping room was amazing. It had a huge bed in the center, with curtains that could be drawn to close it off. There was a table and several chairs. There was a chest for his clothes.

The water closet was off the bedroom. He also found a door which apparently connected to Prince Castiel’s rooms in case of emergency.

Dean took off his clothes and lifted the lid of the chest. He took out sleep pants and went to bed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was instantly awake but he was unsure why. He listened and then heard the unmistakable sounds of Castiel calling out.

The Prince was yelling, “No. No. Let me go.”

Dean sprang room the bed and charged through the connecting door. He looked around wildly but saw no one.

Then he heard the Prince call out again from his bed. He was having a nightmare.

Dean walked to the edge of the bed and said softly, “Prince? Prince Castiel?”

Cas still thrashed around in his covers.

Dean took a deep breath and sat on the edge of the bed. He lightly touched the Prince on his shoulder.

Castiel sat bolt upright and shrank from Dean. Dean said soothingly, “Prince. It’s me, Dean. You were dreaming.”

Castiel’s eyes came back to sight and he shuddered.

“I’m so sorry, Dean. I’ve had a few nightmares since the kidnapping.”

Dean left his hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “It’s fine, Prince. It is perfectly understandable to be unnerved by such a terrible thing. Would you feel better if I stayed in your room tonight?”

Castiel nodded. He hated being such a weakling, but it really would make him feel better to have Dean close by.

Dean got up and went to a couch. He laid down and took up watch.

Castiel sighed and went back to sleep.

 

When Castiel woke in the morning, Dean was still asleep on the couch. Castiel stared at him. He was so handsome. Not to mention brave. Castiel was so thankful that Dean had won the tournament.

Just then Dean stirred and Castiel quickly looked away.

“Good morning, Prince. I trust you slept well?”

 Castiel smiled at the knight. “Yes, I did, thanks to you.”

Dean relied, “It was my pleasure.”

 

Castiel called for breakfast to be brought to him and Dean. He got his clothes out of a chest and put them over his arm. He walked to the water closet to change.

When he came out, breakfast was just arriving. He indicated that Dean should join him.

Dean was painfully aware that he still just had his sleep pants on, but he sat at the table with Castiel.

They ate, and Castiel asked him questions about his family. Dean told him about how both his parents were dead and how he had raised his brother. Castiel praised him for keeping his family together.

After breakfast, Dean said he should go dress. Castiel agreed but told him to come back when he was done.

 

Dean dressed and thought about the Prince. Dean was thinking first about what beautiful eyes the Prince had. He had never seen eyes that color and they were so deep… He thought about the Prince’s body. What he had seen of it really was nice…

Dean shook his head. He simply could not think of his Prince that way.

 

When he was dressed, he went out into the hall and knocked on the Prince’s door. He heard Castiel call to come in so he did.

“Ah, there you are, Dean. I was thinking I would like to walk in the gardens this morning.”

Dean accompanied the Prince outside and into the gardens. They were very beautiful. The trees were tall and deep green and there were flowers everywhere. He walked beside the Prince and just gaped at everything.

Castiel smiled. “It is wonderful here, isn’t it?”

Dean agreed completely.

They walked to a small bench and they sat, side by side. Dean shifted his sword to make himself more comfortable. Castiel sighed.

“Is something troubling you, my Prince?”

Castiel sighed again,

“I just wish I wasn’t the Prince is all.”

This shocked Dean greatly. He would have thought that being a Prince would have to be wonderful.

“But why?”

Castiel looked at him. “Well, for one thing, people want you dead. For another, everyone around you has to call you things like, ‘my Prince.’ I have a name you know.”

Dean looked sheepish. “Well, of course you do, but it wouldn’t be proper for me to address you by it.”

Castiel said quickly, “And why not? If I prefer you to call me Castiel, or even Cas, what is the harm? I would rather be your friend than your Prince.”

Dean thought about this. “Well, I could call you Cas when we were alone, I suppose. There would be no harm in that.”

Cas grinned. “Then that’s what I want you to do, Dean.”

They smiled at one another.

When it was time to go in, Cas led Dean to the Royal Meeting Room, where he and Gabriel had to meet with ministers.

Cas told Dean he should go and spend some time with his brother. They would be perfectly safe and to come back in an hour.

Dean found Sam waiting for him outside the room.

“How are you doing, little brother?”

Sam grinned and said, “Well, fine, I guess. But Dean, Gabriel is a bit, well, _handsy_. He grabbed my ass!”

Dean laughed. “I’d say the Prince likes you then.”

Sam chuckled and said, “Yeah, a little too much.”

Dean told Sam that things were great with Prince Castiel.

They chatted about their rooms and how good the food was until it was time to go back in.

 

Cas was finished and he and Dean walked back to Cas’ rooms. Cas was so aware of the handsome man beside him. They walked close enough so that Cas could feel the knight’s body heat and it made Cas feel such longing. He wished things were different.

Dean was thinking about how wonderful it would be to just take Cas’ hand while they walked along.

 

Dean began to sleep every night on the couch in Cas’ room. It seemed to make Cas feel safer and Dean was happy to be that close.

Cas was getting frustrated. He often found himself with unwanted erections when Dean was near. Cas longed to at least touch himself, but he was far too scared that somehow Dean was know what he was doing. He satisfied himself in the tub when bathing.

Dean was getting frustrated. It was hard being so close to Cas all the time and never being able to kiss him or to take Cas in his arms. He was reduced to taking matters in his own hand while in the water closet or while bathing.

They were both suffering.

 

A few months went by this way.

 

And then the unthinkable happened. In the dead of night, two men burst into Cas’ chambers. Dean was up instantly and fighting, but he was struck on the head and knocked out.

When he came to himself, he and Cas were tied up in a barn. Cas looked to be unconscious. Dean struggled with his bonds, desperate to get to Cas.

Dean almost wept with relief when Cas began to groan and his eyes opened.

“Dean. Oh my gods, I thought you were dead.”

Dean said he was thinking the same of Cas.

Dean worked at his bonds until his wrists were bleeding, but he was making some progress.

 

Then a well-dressed man came in and stood over Cas.

Cas looked up and stuttered, “Duke Metatron? What is the meaning of this?”

The Duke laughed harshly.

“Ah, my little flower. I was going to have you killed right away, but I just couldn’t. I have a deep desire for you, my sweet. I wish to deflower you right in front of your brave knight. And then I will kill you.”

The Duke approached Cas and made to pull down Cas’ breeches.

Dean growled and snapped his bonds. “Don’t you touch him.”

The Duke whirled but Dean hit him square in the jaw and the man crumpled to the ground. Dean kicked him a few times for good measure.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Then Dean ran to Cas. He carefully untied him, and then he gathered Cas up into a fierce hug.

“Oh my love, I would never let him hurt you. Cas, Cas are you alright?”

Cas blinked at Dean. “Y… yes,” he stammered. “But Dean, you called me your love.”

Dean reddened. “I’m so sorry, Cas. But I _do_ love you, I have for many months now. You can send me away when I get you back to the palace.”

Cas laughed. “Send you away? Oh that’s rich. Dean, I love you too.”

Dean looked shocked. “You do?”

Cas smiled that smile that lit up Dean’s life.

“Yes, Dean, I love you. And I have for many months. Think of the time we wasted.”

Dean just kissed Cas. Cas responded right away and they clung to one another.

Then they heard horses outside and Dean jumped up with his sword in his hand. The barn doors burst open to reveal Sam and several other knights.

“Dean. Dean are you and the Prince all right?”

Dean assured them that he and Cas were fine. He indicated the unconscious Duke.

“He was behind it all.”

The Duke was dragged up and taken away. Sam had brought extra horses in case Dean and Cas had been found, and they all rode back to the castle and the very relieved Gabriel.

 

After Cas and Dean told Gabriel what little they remembered, they went to Cas’ rooms.

As soon as the doors were shut, Dean grabbed Cas up and kissed him. Dean ran his tongue along the seam of Cas’ lips and Cas opened up for him.

Dean darted his tongue into Cas’ mouth and Cas moaned. Dean kissed his Prince fiercely.

Dean picked Cas up in his arms and carried him to the bed. They continued to kiss, but their cocks were hard and Dean rubbed up against Cas.

Cas groaned. “Too many clothes, Dean.”

Dean laughed and agreed. He pulled Cas’ shirt over his head and then pulled down his breeches. Dean paused to admire the view.

“Dean, _you_ still have on too many.”

Dean stood up and stripped. When he pulled down his breeches to reveal his cock, Cas gasped.

“Dean, you’re very… well… big…” Cas’ eyes were big.

Dean smiled at him and said, “Don’t worry, Cas. it’ll fit.” This made Cas blush red clear to his chest.

 

Knowing Cas was a virgin, Dean look his time. He kissed all over Cas’ face and sucked on his earlobe. This produced a gasp from Cas that Dean filed away for future use.

He kissed down Cas’ throat. He was careful not to leave a mark. They may not be ready to explain that yet. But when Dean got to the hollow of Cas’ throat he sucked a mark onto him. Cas was gasping.

Dean licked over Cas’ nipples and that got him a very nice groan out of Cas. He pinched them and then moved his mouth lower.

Dean licked the pre cum from the head of Cas’ cock and Cas cried out. Smiling, Dean sucked a little on the head, but he didn’t want Cas to cum in any way until he was inside him.

Moving lower, Dean pushed Cas’ legs apart and kissed down the insides of his thighs. He bit a small mark on one, low. Cas his fists balled up in the covers of his bed and was rolling his head from side to side.

Dean looked up at Cas and asked, “Do you have any oil?”

Cas knew exactly what he was asking for and he blushed. “Next to my bathtub.”

Smiling, Dean got up and ran in and grabbed the bottle from the floor next to Cas’ tub.

“So that’s why you spend so long in the tub, huh? Thinking about me?”

Cas nodded.

 

Dean got back between Cas’ legs and put oil in his hand. He slicked up his fingers. Very gently he pushed one inside of Cas. Cas groaned.

Dean moved his finger in and out of Cas and Cas got the message quickly. He began to fuck himself on Dean’s finger and suddenly, one finger was joined by another.

Dean could easily see that Cas was going to need to be opened up well or it would hurt him. Dean had no desire to hurt Cas, especially on his first time.

Dean took his time and gradually inserted a third finger. Cas was moaning louder all the time.

Finally, Dean felt he couldn’t wait any longer. He pulled his fingers out and poured oil onto his cock.

Dean moved up and rubbed the head of his cock against Cas’ hole.

“Are you ready, my love?”

Cas moaned out a ‘Yes.”

Dean pushed the head of his cock past the tight muscle ring and into Cas.

Cas’ eyes got huge and he just said, “Oh!”

Dean held, allowing Cas to relax and then he pushed in more. Cas began to call Dean’s name over and over again.

Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and soon, Dean was deep within him. He held again, and then he pulled back. Not that far, but far enough. He pushed back in.

Cas just whispered, “Dean… it feels so good… I… can you go faster?”

Dean smiled at those impossibly blue eyes and went faster. He was careful not to thrust in too hard but he definitely went faster and deeper.

Cas was groaning in a very delightful way. He began to meet each thrust with one of his own.

Then Cas’ eyes got really huge and he came. He shot string after string of cum all over both of them. Dean was extraordinarily pleased that he made Cas cum without being touched.

Cas’ hole fluttered then clenched down. He was already so tight that it just was too much. Dean groaned and pushed all the way in, feeling his cum fill up Cas.

He moved just a little, wanting to stay in as long as he possibly could. But of course, he softened and he had to slide out.

He laid down next to Cas, who was struggling to catch his breath.

Dean pulled Cas to him and kissed him on top of his head.

Cas was finally able to gasp out, “Dean, that was amazing. I had no idea it would be that wonderful.”

“You’re amazing, Cas. I love you so much.”

Cas was just starting to tell Dean how much he loved him when the door to his room opened up and Gabriel breezed in.

“Cassie, I just…” Gabriel stopped mid-sentence and just looked at Dean and Cas.

 

“Little brother. I’m so happy for you. You gave Dean your virginity. And had a good time doing it, by the look of things.”

Gabriel turned and made to leave the room, but said over his shoulder. “By the way, Dean, I took your brother’s virginity last night.”

Then he was gone.

 

Dean looked at Cas. Cas looked at Dean. They both started to laugh.

 


	4. Epilogue

It didn’t take long before everyone in court was aware of the relationships that Dean had with Cas and Gabriel had with Sam. There was generalized concern over how the kingdom would ever get an heir with two gay Princes.

Gabriel and Sam came to a solution. They decided to take a third into their relationship. They went and met with a princess from a neighboring kingdom who agreed to join them. She was pregnant within no time at all.

This let Dean and Cas have their relationship in peace. Cas had already informed Gabriel that he had no intention of allowing a woman into their bed so it really fell to Gabriel and Sam anyway. They really didn’t seem to mind a bit.

After the marriage of Gabriel, Sam and the Princess Meg happened, Dean began to think that he really wanted to marry Cas. After all, if three people could be joined in marriage, then he and Cas should have a wedding of their own.

Dean had just finished making love to Cas. It was just as wonderful as always, and they lay breathless together.

Dean turned to Cas and simply said, “Marry me, Cas.”

Cas had tears in his eyes when he said yes.

 

The years passed. Gabriel, Sam and Meg now had three fine children, a son and two daughters. And Meg had just announced that she was pregnant again.

Sick of life at court, Cas and Dean left the castle to live in the woods together. They had a beautiful home, with a beautiful garden, and were very, very, happy for all of their days.


End file.
